


Five Finger Exercise

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Closet Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 The Ark, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sex as Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just gonna watch, McKay?" Ronon grits out, head tilting towards the spot where Rodney's standing, pants open and hand moving quickly. Rodney's been quiet (as much as he can be) and out of Ronon's line of sight if Ronon doesn't look for him.</p><p>He looks up, startled, but of course there's no way Ronon ever was unaware of his presence. "I'm, um. good like this. Figured you wouldn't want to be crowded."</p><p>He is good like that, John thinks. Even though John's view of him is partially blocked, he can work from memory. The competence he shows with his square, strong fingers on Atlantis's equipment (not to mention John's own body) is there as Rodney strokes himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Finger Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: posted 5/07/2008. Part of this was written for one of [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)[**oxoneinsis**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=) 's Porn Battle. It's been adapted and expanded for [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**svmadelyn**](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/)'s [Kink and Cliche challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/463447.html). My prompt was Hand Fetishization. Vaguely spoilery for The Ark.

It isn't their usual kind of sparring that Ronon needs, but there's power-play none-the-less.

It's a win-win situation for everyone, or make that a win-win- _win_ situation. He and Rodney get to try something they've both wanted, but neither had voiced fully. Maybe they were scared of ruining the perfect balance between them. John knows that Ronon needs this to replace whatever demons he associates with enclosed spaces.

He could insist that Dex see Dr Heightmeyer, but he doesn't think Ronon would go for it. He's more of a hands on kind of guy. Actions beat words any day.

"You aren't alone anymore. You aren't stuck, and you aren't running." John pushes him into a storage room. It's filled with sundries from the last Daedelus run, and there's barely room for the two of them, much less Rodney, who's already there, hiding behind some boxes, ready to enjoy the show as much as John is ready to perform.

They've talked about this, how Ronon needs it. Rodney likes the idea of this "live action porn." John almost expects him to bring popcorn. "Of course he wants you, John. Who wouldn't? I can't wait to watch him come down your throat, maybe taste him when I kiss you later." It's funny that Rodney isn't jealous, they way he is when John even looks at a pretty girl, but then this is something they're sharing, whether Rodney participates actively or not.

"What about McKay?" Ronon asks.

"It's fine," John says. Ronon doesn't press the issue. Instead he presses up against John. Kisses him roughly, and John can feel the span of years that have passed since Ronon's been able to do this regularly. It's nothing like kissing Rodney, and the difference is distracting.  
"What do you want? What will make you forget?"

"Want your mouth. Always did. Didn't think he'd share."

"Good thing I'm not a pudding cup," John thinks inanely. He doesn't say it, dropping to his knees instead and pulling at the fastenings of Ronon's way too complicated pants. Ronon isn't quite hard yet, but he soon fills John's mouth, and John has to help him along with a hand around his shaft. Despite his bulk -- he's big in every way -- Ronon is more gentle than John would expect.

He's quiet, too, mostly just breathing hard. John wonders if that's how he's always been, or if it's due to years of forced silences. He sucks harder to try to elicit more of a response, and Ronon gasps and grips John's shoulder. There may well be bruises later.

 

"You just gonna watch, McKay?" Ronon grits out, head tilting towards the spot where Rodney's standing, pants open and hand moving quickly. Rodney's been quiet (as much as he can be) and out of Ronon's line of sight if Ronon doesn't look for him.

He looks up, startled, but of course there's no way Ronon ever was unaware of his presence. "I'm, um. good like this. Figured you wouldn't want to be crowded."

He is good like that, John thinks. Even though John's view of him is partially blocked, he can work from memory. The competence he shows with his square, strong fingers on Atlantis's equipment (not to mention John's own body) is there as he strokes himself. John doesn't get enough chances to just watch him like that, so he makes a point to enjoy it for it's own sake, while not letting himself get too distracted from his task at hand.

"Thought that was the point." Ronon asserts. "Make me forget what bothers me. Besides, this isn't the kind of crowding I mind. Come here." Rodney moves closer, but not close enough, apparently. Ronon pulls him in towards them, kissing him with all the hot and dirty passion he's built up from John sucking him.

The angles are awkward at first, then John pulls off Ronon long enough to move to the side a little so Ronon can both take Rodney in one golden-brown hand, and turn to face John, his other hand pushing John back down again.

Rodney is the one who's loud now, babbling a running commentary between kisses and licks at Ronon's heated skin. John makes out a "God, that's hot," before Ronon pulls Rodney back again.

The sounds Rodney makes are pleasure personified, and John wonders why they haven't tried this before.

It's amazing how well they all move together, the product perhaps of months of teamwork. For a moment John imagines Teyla intertwined with them as well. How beautiful she'd be. Ultimately, though, it will always be Rodney for him. This is just a distraction, help for a friend.

Ronon's rhythm on Rodney's cock is different than John's would be, and not the one Rodney uses, either. It seems to work for him, though. He comes first, moaning something John can't quite decipher.

Ronon follows, trying to push John off of him, but John won't have it. He just swallows harder.

"What about you?" Rodney asks, and John's almost forgotten that he hasn't come himself.

"I want to watch John fuck you," Ronon suggests.. It's the second best idea of the day, and John is glad he has enough control not to come at the thought.

"Fuck, yes," Rodney says. "But maybe not here. It's a little _too_ crowded, don't you think? Besides, we didn't come prepared for that, I don't think. I've got some -- stuff-- in my quarters. Let's go there." John loves it when he's agreeable like that, babbling a bit in his enthusiasm.

"Fine." He and Rodney pull themselves in order, and head off for Rodney's room. They're often hanging out together, so there's nothing unusual there. Ronon's years as a runner make it easy for him to slip off after them. He's amazingly unobtrusive for someone so large, and no one stops them in the hallway to ask what's up.

"So, how do you want us to do this?" John asks Ronon, when they're all comfortable in Rodney's room. He's practically bouncing with excitement. Ronon doesn't bounce, but he's clearly eager as well, his renewed erection beginning to strain against the leather of his trousers.

"Strip," Ronon orders, pushing Rodney towards the bed. Rodney complies quickly for once, apparently feeling no need to argue.

"You, too." Ronon says to John, who removes his own black T-shirt, bdus and boxers with a minimum of fuss.

"And you're just going to stand there?" Rodney grouses.

"I like to watch you, too." Ronon tells him. "Get yourself ready for him." He pushes Rodney's legs up towards his head, and squirts some of the lube onto Rodney's fingers.

John loves this. Loves when Rodney's finger slips into the heat of his own ass, the way he concentrates on stretching himself. It's different when John does it to him, though he loves that, too. John slicks himself up, too, to get ready. He stops himself from stroking more than he needs for good coverage, because he's been hard for so long now, he doesn't want to lose it.

"You can do more than watch." Rodney cajoles. He's pretty convincing. Ronon unlaces his leather and moves closer, reaching for the lube as well. His large and graceful finger slides in next to Rodney's, and Rodney gasps. 'That's good. That's really, really good." He pulls his fingers out, and Ronon follows suit. "Okay, I think we're ready."

"Hell yeah," John blurts out. He doesn't even mean to say that out loud.

It's really quite a complicated feat: John is fucking Rodney with deep, even thrusts, chest against Rodney's stretched thighs. Ronon is beside them on the bed, turned to kiss Rodney, and so Rodney has easy access to him. Rodney's big hand is on his own cock, the other one soon wraps around Ronon's erection as well. It's no wonder he's so good at that, John thinks, reminded of the way Rodney can maneuver more computers than he has hands, and scrawl out equations on a few white-boards as well, all the while gesturing rudely at his underlings. Rodney is nothing if not dexterous.

They're all so aroused it doesn't take long to end. John speeds up his pace to match Rodney's hand whipping along Ronon's purple-red cock, and Ronon comes with a choked off moan, spilling over Rodney's hand and a little onto Rodney's chest, as well. When John thinks of it, he'll remind Ronon he isn't running anymore, he doesn't have to be that quiet. John and Rodney have learned the level of soundproofing in their quarters is really quite good. But he can't think of that now, because Rodney's ass is clenching around him, as Rodney gasps out his orgasm, and John, like always, is following him down this path as well.  



End file.
